schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mister Negative (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Martin Li, auch bekannt als Mister Negative, ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2018 erschienenen Videospiel Marvel's Spider-Man. Durch ein Experiment bei Oscorp, welches seine Eltern tötete, wurde dem jungen Li enorme Kräfte versehen. Allerdings musste er fortan seine negative Seite im Einklang mit sich selbst halten, da er sonst zu dem düsteren Mister Negative wurde. Als erwachsener Mann und Direktor der F.E.A.S.T.-Initiative beschließt Li schließlich, Rache an Norman Osborn zu nehmen, und ist auch bereit, dafür zum Terroristen zu werden. Mit seiner Organisation, den Inner Demons, greift Li fortan die Stadt an und schließt sich dafür später auch den Sinister Six an. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Kind litt Li unter einer genetischen Krankheit, weswegen seine Eltern ein Angebot von Oscorp annahmen, ihn experimenteller medizinischer Behandlung zu unterziehen. Dabei wurde Li zu einem Versuchsobjekt in Oscorps Devil's Breath-Projekt, einem Serum welches ursprünglich dazu gedacht war, schwere genetische Krankheiten zu heilen. Am 17. 09. 1986 fand ein Testlauf mit Li statt, der furchtbar schief lief. Während Lis Eltern verzweifelt an seine Seite eilten, explodierte Li in einer negativen Energieexplosion, die seine Eltern tötete. Fortan lebte Li als Waise. Das Experiment hatte seine negative Seite vollends von seiner posivien Seite getrennt und wann immer Lis Emotionen nicht in Balance und Einklang waren, brach Lis Negativform physisch hervor. Es fiel ihm schwer, dies zu unterdrücken, da er sich selbst für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich machte und einen fürchterlichen Hass auf Norman Osborn, den Leiter des Projekts, verspürte. Dr. Otto Octavius half Li mit Medizin, seine Negativ-Seite in Schach zu halten. Dennoch hatte Li Episoden von Negativität, die schließlich immer schlimmer wurden. Gerade Norman Osborn zu sehen, bringt Lis negative Seite, die er "den Dämon" nennt, hervor. Als erwachsener Mann gründete Li die Food Emergency and Shelter Training-Initiative, kurz F.E.A.S.T; eine Initiative die Nahrung und Obdach für Obdachlose organisiert und auch einige Obdachlosenheime in New York errichtet hat. Er ist der Arbeitgeber von May Parker, der Tante von Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Obwohl er voll darin aufging, den bedürftigen Menschen der Stadt zu helfen, wurde er nach wie vor von Hass auf Osborn - mittlerweile Bürgermeister der Stadt - getrieben. Um Osborn bekämpfen zu können, gibt Li die Balance schließlich auf um an den "Dämon", seine negative Seite, freizusetzen. Er bringt eine Gang, die Inner Demons, zusammen um mit ihnen Osborn zu vernichten. Nach der Verhaftung des Gangsterbosses Wilson Fisk hadert Li zwar mit dem Gedanken, wirklich den Plan durchzuführen, da er damit die F.E.A.S.T.-Initiative in Gefahr bringen könnte, beschließt aber dennoch dass Norman sterben muss. Feier für May Als sich das fünfjährige Jubiläum von Mays Arbeit bei F.E.A.S.T. nähert, will Li ihr aus Dankbarkeit eine Überraschungspartry geben. Damit May nichts von der Feier herausfindet, steht Li mit ihrem Neffen Peter Parker in Kontakt und ruft Parker schließlich auch an, um ihm zu verraten, dass alles für die Überraschung bereitsteht. Kurz darauf besucht ihn Peter in der Küche des Heims und Li bittet Peter darum, May abzulenken damit der Rest der Mitarbeiter die Banner aufhängen können. Dies gelingt auch, und während Peter mit May spricht, bringt Li den Kuchen herein Die Mitarbeiter versammeln sich um May und als May sich umdreht, verrät Li ihr, dass sie ihn inspiriert und dass er hofft, dass May noch viele weitere Jahre mit ihm zusammenarbeitet. Nach Lis Rede genießen die Mitarbeiter den Kuchen und Peter tritt an Li heran. Er bedankt sich dafür, dass Li sich um die Feier gekümmert hat und Li behauptet er wünsche sich, mehr tun zu können. Peter muss sich kurz darauf verabschieden, als er einen wichtigen Anruf bekommen. Kurz darauf schickt Li einige seiner Inner Demons - die von ihm zusammengestellte Gang - in ein Auktionshaus, wo sie eine Akte aus dem Fisk-Verbrecherimperium suchen. Obwohl ein Großteil der Handlanger von Spider-Man besiegt wird, kann einer von ihnen mit der Akte entkommen. Angriff auf die Zeremonie Kurz nach dem Kampf gegen die Inner Demons sucht Peter Li auf, um ihn unter einem Vorwand nach der Maske zu befragen, die er einem der Demons abgenommen hat. Als Peter ihm die Maske reicht und behauptet, dass seine Freundin Mary Jane diese gefunden hat, zeigt sich Li interessiert und verrät Peter, dass es sich um eine alte chinesische Maske handelt. Er erkennt das eingebrannte Symbol und verrät, dass es "Dämon" bedeutet. Plötzlich wird Li ernst und behauptet Peter gegenüber, dass die Maske Probleme bedeuten wird und Mary Jane sich besser eine andere Story suchen sollte. Besorgt fragt Peter, ob Mary Jane in Gefahr ist, und obwohl Li dies nicht direkt glaubt, behauptet er dass sie das Risiko ja trotzdem nicht eingehen müsse. Li kontaktiert später auch May, um Peter von weiteren Nachforschungen abzuhalten. Am nächsten Tag informiert Li May, dass er die Stadt für einige Zeit verlassen wird und May in der Zwischenzeit zur Chefin der Station machen wird. Er bittet May, sich um die Station zu kümmern, da sie den besten Teil von Li repräsentiert. Li verlässt das Gebäude und auch scheinbar die Stadt, aber als am Nachmittag Jefferson Davis, ein Polizist, für seine Arbeit im Kampf gegen die Inner Demons während einer öffentlichen Zeremonie von Bürgermeister Norman Osborn ausgezeichnet werden soll, erkennt Peter überrascht Li in der Menge, welcher sich langsam mit negativer Energie auflädt. Gleichzeitig sprengen sich zwei Menschen - einer im Publikum, ein anderer auf der Bühne; beide durch negative Energie beeinflusst - in die Luft. Bei dem Anschlag wird die Umgebung völlig zerstört und Jefferson und weitere Zivilisten kommen zu Tode. Weitere Zivilisten werden von den auftauchenden Inner Demons abgeschlachtet. Schließlich ruft Li seine Truppen aber zusammen und behauptet, dass sie verschwinden müssen. Sofort ziehen sich die Inner Demons zurück und können erfolgreich entkommen. Obwohl Peter Lis Verwandlung gesehen hat, ist die Polizei nicht bereit, ihm ohne Beweise Glauben zu scheinken und gegen Li vorzugehen. Daher beschließt er gemeinsam mit MJ, Lis Unternehmen unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig sagen die von Spider-Man gefangenen Demons im Polizeiverhör aus, dass Li die Fähigkeit hat, Menschen zu korrumpieren und mit seiner negativen Energie zu verderben. Bei der Untersuchung einer Recycling-Anlage, die Li vor Jahren gekauft hat, findet Spider-Man Beweise, dass die Demons keinen Gang-Krieg gegen die Fisk-Gang führen will, sondern lediglich ihre Ausrüstung gestohlen haben, um sich zu bewaffnen. Sie planen nun einen Angriff auf die Kampagne von Norman Osborn; das wahre Ziel der Gang ist es, Osborn zu vernichten. Dennoch kann Peter Li noch immer nicht mit der Gang in Verbindung bringen. Peter nutzt Lis Abwesenheit um sein Büro bei F.E.A.S.T. zu untersuchen. Dabei findet er neben Lis Tagebuch und einem Entschuldigungsschreiben an May auch eine versteckte Kammer, in der er neben einem negativen Schwert und einer Dämonen-Maske auch die Akte aus dem Fisk-Museum findet. Als Peter das Zimmer wieder verlässt, sieht er sich urplötzlich mit Li konfrontiert, der überraschend zurückgekehrt ist. Kalt fragt Li, ob Peter gefunden hat, wonach er gesucht hat, aber bevor er antworten kann, tritt May hinzu. Auch sie ist überrascht, Li zu treffen, und dieser verrät ihr, dass er schon bald wieder fort sein wird und nur etwas aus seinem Büro holen musste. May fragt Li, ob er von den Ereignissen in der Stadt gehört hat, und Li bezeichnet sie als tragisch. May verrät Li, dass auch Peter bei der Zeremonie war und Glück hatte, zu überleben. Überrascht nimmt Li zur Kenntnis, dass Peter eine Osborn-Veranstaltung besucht hat und behauptet nachdenklich, dass er nicht wusste dass Peter ein "Fan" ist. Er behauptet schließlich, dass es Peter und May gut geht und dies alles ist, was zählt. Peter wirft ein, dass die Attentäter noch immer auf der Flucht sind, aber Li behauptet, dass Peter und May bestimmt nichts zu befürchten haben, solange sie sich nicht an Orten herumtreiben, an denen sie nichts zu suchen haben. Er wendet sich dann zum Gehen und auf Mays Frage, wann er zurück sein wird, antwortet er, dass er zurückkommt, wenn seine Arbeit erledigt ist. Peter verfolgt Li nach draußen, dieser hat aber bereits einige Menschen vor dem Gebäude korrumpiert. Diese greifen Peter an und ermöglichen es Li so, in seinem Auto davonzufahren. Devil's Breath-Plan Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Li auf der Suche nach Dr. Isaac Delaney ist, begibt sich Spider-Man auf eine Halloween-Party um dort nach Delaney zu suchen und ihn vor Li zu finden. Zwei Demons entführen Delaney und bringen ihn in den Wissenschaftstrakt der Empire State University, den sie bereits übernommen haben. Sie führen ihn in eins der Labore, wo Li ihn erwartet. Er behauptet, dass Delaney begonnen hat, mit jemandem in einem Oscorp-Labor zu arbeiten, und will nun den Namen von Delaneys Partner hören. Da dieser nicht redet, nimmt Li seine Negativ-Form an. Er korrumpiert Delaney, und als Spider-Man in den Raum springt, absorbiert Li die Kräfte zweier seiner Handlanger um einen gewaltigen Negativ-Energieblitz auf Spider-Man zu schleudern. Nachdem Spider-Man unter Trümmern begraben wurde, erfährt Li von dem korrumpierten Delaney, dass Dr. Morgan Michaels sein Partner ist. Zufriedengestellt befiehlt Li einem seiner Demons, Delaney seine Pistole zu übergeben damit dieser sich selbst erschießen kann. Nachdem Delaney sich getötet hat, flieht Li während sich die Demons aus Spider-Man stürzen. Draußen auf der Feier korrumpiert Li weitere Zivilisten um Spider-Man abzulenken und seine erfolgreiche Flucht zu garantieren. Die Demons beginnen nun die Suche nach Dr. Michaels, der die einzige Probe von Devil's Breath ständig bei sich trägt. Während Michaels von Sable International zu einem Safehouse transportiert werden soll, attackieren die Demons in dem von Tombstone gebauten gepanzerten Truck und lassen Michaels Auto verunfallen. Einer der Demons kann Michaels packen und in den Truck schleppen, wo er von Li persönlich in Empfang genommen wird. Die Demons fliehen nun mit dem Panzertruck durch die Stadt, während sie sowohl von Spider-Man als auch von Sable International verfolgt werden. Als Spider-Man plötzlich auf die Motorhaube springt, greift Li eine Pistole und feuert durch die Windschutzscheibe, doch Spider-Man kann den Kugeln ausweichen. Er versucht, das Innere des Trucks zu erreichen, aber Li tritt die Tür aus dem Wagen, so dass Spider-Man mit der Tür auf die Straße kracht. Als Spider-Man sich wieder zum Truck aufschwingt um den Koffer mit dem Devil's Breath zu greifen, kann Li ihn am Arm packen und mit seiner negativen Energie korrumpieren. Peter sieht sich plötzlich in einer düsteren Scheinwelt gefangen, in der ihm der negative Li gegenübersteht. Li behauptet, dass er gehofft hatte, Spider-Man an diesen Ort zu bringen, und verrät dass er ihn beobachtet hat. Er behauptet, dass er erwartet hatte, dass Spider-Man sich bei City Hall zeigen würde um die Menschen zu retten, und dass Menschen gestorben sind, da Spider-Man sich nicht gezeigt hat. Er behauptet auch, dass der geehrte Officer nur dort war, weil er Spider-Mans Leben gerettet hatte, und dass Spider-Man somit für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Verächtlich behauptet Li, dass Osborn währenddessen die Flucht ergriffen hat und dass Osborn ein Krebsgeschwür in der Stadt ist und ausgelöscht werden muss. Er bietet Spider-Man eine seiner Masken an und bietet Spider-Man, sich ihm anzuschließen, aber Spider-Man weigert sich und wird stattdessen von unzähligen Negativ-Soldaten angegriffen, die Li hervorbeschwört während er Spider-Man von der Richtigkeit seiner Taten zu überzeugen versucht. Spider-Man kann sich schließlich aus der Negativität freireißen, Li von sich stoßen und den Truck mit Spinnennetzen gezielt in eine Häuserwand rammen. Dabei wird er aber aus dem Truck geschleudert, was Li die Möglichkeit bietet, den Koffer aufzubrechen und zu entkommen. Durch die Verkehrskameras kann Spider-Man Lis Fluchtwagen bis zur Grand Central Station verfolgen. Dort sucht auch MJ nach den Demons, die dort gerade nach einem von Oscorp ausgestellten Mikrobenverteiler-Prototypen suchen. Als MJ die Ausstellung untersucht, steht plötzlich Li hinter ihr und behauptet ruhig, dass alles gut laufen wird, wenn sie einfach still bleibt. MJ schreit allerdings nach der Polizei, so dass die Demons den anrückenden Streifepolizisten niederschlagen, hinrichten und sich den Prototypen gewaltsam aneignen. Li packt zudem MJ und befiehlt seinen Demons, den Bahnhof abzuriegeln und alle Anwesenden als Geiseln zu nehmen. Nachdem alle Zivilisten unter Kontrolle gebracht sind, ruft Li das Büro von Osborn an und fordert, dass sich Osborn binnen 30 Minuten am Bahnhof einfindet. Bevor er das Gebäude verlässt, injiziert Li das Devil's Breath in den Verteiler um im Notfall das Serum in den ganzen Bahnhof verteilen zu können. Allerdings wird er kurz darauf zurückgerufen als einer seiner Männer ihn informiert, dass MJ direkte Kontakte zu Osborn hat. Als Li zurrückkehrt und "die Reporterin" sucht, sind aber bereits einige seiner Soldaten von Spider-Man ausgelöscht worden. Als Li dies erkennt, befiehlt er einem Soldaten, den Verteiler zu aktivieren, was einen Countdown von zwei Minuten aktiviert, bevor Devil's Breath verteilt wird. Allerdings kann MJ unentdeckt die Maschine deaktivieren, während Spider-Man aus den Schatten einen von Lis Handlangern nach dem anderen ausschaltet. Nachdem er Lis Handlanger besiegt hat und die Geiseln entkommen sind, macht sich Spider-Man auf die Jagd nach Li, welcher mit einem Zug zu entkommen versucht. Spider-Man kann sich im letzten Moment in den Waggon schwingen, wo ihn Li bereits in seiner Negativ-Form erwartet. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, in dem Spider-Man Li schließlich in den nächsten Waggon treten kann. Dort befinden sich zwei von Lis Handlangern, deren Kraft Li absorbiert um Spider-Man mit Fernangriffen zu bombardieren. Da er sich Li nicht nähern kann, wartet Spider-Man stattdessen ab, bis dessen Kräfte sich erschöpfen, um dann zuzuschlagen. Letztendlich kann Li Spider-Man packen, gegen die Wand drücken und auf ihn einschlagen, während Spider-Man ihm zuruft, dass Li krank ist und er ihm helfen kann. Li hört aber nicht auf ihn und wirft sich stattdessen mit Spider-Man in die U-Bahn auf dem Nebengleis, welche im Gegensatz zu der Bahn, in der sie zuvor waren, nicht leer ist. Als die beiden in den Waggon krachen, fliehen die Zivilisten panisch in die hinteren Waggons, während Li Spider-Man mit Wellen von Negativ-Energie attackiert, denen Spider-Man erneut lediglich ausweichen kann. Um Li aufzuhalten, tritt Spider-Man ihn schließlich von sich, so dass Li in das Führerhaus kracht und in den elektrischen Schalttafeln landet, welche ihn durch ihre Zerstörung bewusstlos schocken. Da sie somit die Bremsen des Zugs zerstört haben, hält Spider-Man ihn persönlich an indem er de Zug durch die Decke lenkt. Li, der das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hat, versucht davonzukriechen, wovon ihn Spider-Man aber abhält. Zusammenarbeit mit den Sinister Six Sable International nimmt Li nun in Empfang, der in eine spezielle Vorrichtung gesteckt wird und in einem Transporter zum Raft geschickt wird. Es dauert aber nicht lange bis im Raft ein Massenaufstand. In dem Chaos werden Li und weitere Superschurken von Dr. Otto Octavius kontaktiert, der ihnen ihre Freiheit verspricht, wenn sie ihm im Gegenzug helfen, gegen Norman Osborn vorzugehen. Octavius verrät Li zudem, dass er zwar erst geschockt war, festzustellen dass Li derjenige war, der Osborn in den vergangenen Wochen angegriffen hat, dass er aber erkannt hat, dass Li getan hat, was getan werden musste. Li willigt ein, mit den Schurken zusammenzuarbeiten um Osborn zu vernichten, und begibt sich während des Aufstands auf ein Dach des Rafts, wo sich bereits Scorpion, Rhino, Electro und Vulture eingefunden haben und Spider-Man bekämpfen, der ihrer Übermacht jedoch nicht gewachsen ist. Li wird mit einem Helikopter auf das Dach geflogen und springt heraus, erinnert seine neuen Kameraden aber daran, dass Octavius ihnen aufgetragen hat, Spider-Man nicht zu töten. Gemeinsam werfen sich die Schurken auf Spider-Man. Als dieser Scorpion niedertritt und nachsetzen will, hält Li Spider-Man mit einem Energiestrahl auf Distanz. Als es den Schurken gelingt, Spider-Man niederzustrecken und sie wütend auf ihn eintreten, trifft schließlich Octavius selbst ein. Er droht Spider-Man, dass dies seine erste und letzte Warnung war und schleudert ihn dann in den Fluss. Die Schurken erinnert er daran, dass sie alle Aufgaben zu erledigen haben, und dass ihre Schuld ihm gegenüber erst nach Erfüllung der Aufgaben erfüllt ist. Um Osborns Imperium zu schwächen, schickt Octopus die Sinister Six auf individuelle Missionen. Li wird aufgetragen, das Devil's Breath-Gegenmittel, welches zur Zeit von Oscorp entwickelt wird, zu finden und zu vernichten. Li macht das geheime Oscorp-Labor in New York ausfindig, welches er stürmen will. Als er erkennt, dass Osborn persönlich in einem Helikopter auftaucht, greift Li auch diesen an und lässt ihn abstürzen. Am Eingang des Labors absorbiert er die Energie von einem seiner Handlanger, bevor er die Vordertür des Labors öffnet und die dahinter verschanzten Sable-Soldaten mit einem Negativ-Angriff niederstreckt. Während Li das Gebäude betritt, schleppen seine Männer ihm Osborn hinterher. Als Spider-Man kurz darauf im Labor auftaucht, stürzt sich Li mit einem Negativ-Schwert auf ihn. Er kann ihn überrumpeln, am Hals packen und erneut mit negativer Energie korrumpieren, während er ruft dass Spider-Man sich nicht einzumischen hat, da die Sache nur Li und Osborn etwas angeht. Durch den Einfluss von Lis negativer Energie wird Spider-Mans Verstand erneut in die düstere Scheinwelt transportiert, in der Li seine Motivation verrät, Osborn zu vernichten: Seit seiner Kindheit macht er sich für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich - spezifisch macht er Osborn dafür verantwortlich, da dieser die Experimente an Li ausgeführt hat. Spider-Man erkennt, dass Lis Hass und Trauer seine Negativ-Form verstärken. Finaler Kampf Als Spider-Man wieder zu sich kommt, hat sich Li schon tiefer ins Labor begeben und fordert von Dr. Michaels das Devil's Breath-Gegenmittel ein. Michaels ist in keiner Position, abzulehnen, erinnert Li aber daran, dass es sich bei der Flasche um das einzige Gegenmittel handelt, dass sie bisher herstellen konnten, aber Li nimmt es dennoch an sich. Er schlägt Michaels nieder und widmet sich nun Osborn, der verzweifelt versucht, Li zu beschwichtigen. Er schwört, dass es sich damals um einen Unfall gehandelt hat und er fest entschlossen war, Martin zu helfen. Li erwidert jedoch, dass Osborn Menschen nicht hilft, sondern sie benutzt. Er will Osborn mit einem Negativ-Schwert enthaupten, aber Spider-Man kann rechtzeitig erscheinen und das Schwert mit einem Spinnenweben zu sich ziehen. Li lässt das Schwert aber nicht los sondern zieht seinerseits, so dass Spider-Man von den Füßen gerissen wird. Spider-Man ruft, dass der Mord an Osborn Lis Eltern nicht zurückbringen wird, aber Li ruft zornig zurück, warum Spider-Man so entschlossen ist, den Abschaum Osborn zu retten. Spider-Man erwidert, dass er Li retten will, und dass Li seinen Drang zur Rache bekämpfen muss. Li scheint kurz zu überlegen, schleudert Spider-Man dann aber mit einer mächtigen Energiewelle von sich und springt direkt hinterher. Mit seinem Negativ-Schwert stellt er sich Spider-Man in einem brutalen Kampf, in dem Spider-Man erneut dafür sorgt, dass Li seine Kraft überstrapaziert um in der kurzen Zeit, in der er sich wieder aufladen muss, zuzuschlagen. Als Li kurz seine normale Form annimmt, ruft Spider-Man ihm zu dass Li dagegen ankämpfen muss, aber Li entgegnet, dass Osborn leiden muss. In einer gewaltigen Aufbringung von negativer Energie zieht Li sowohl sich als auch Spider-Mans Verstand in die Negativ-Welt, wo er eine Manifestation seiner Angst und seines Hasses - den Dämon - erschafft. Während die Negativ-Welt um sie herum zerbricht, stellt sich Spider-Man Li erneut, der wesentlich mächtiger ist als zuvor und sich zudem von Zeit zu Zeit in den Dämonen verwandelt. So kann er flächendeckende Angriffe ausführen, denen Spider-Man nur ausweichen kann, wenn er sich in der Luft befindet. Dennoch bekämpft Spider-Man Li entschlossen weiter, und kann diesen schließlich auch zu Boden schlagen. Li versucht einen letzten starken Angriff, aber Spider-Man weicht dem Dämon aus und tritt Li zu Boden. Als Li das Bewusstsein verliert, löst sich der Dämon und die Scheinwelt auf und Spider-Man steht ein weiteres Mal im Oscorp-Labor. Ohne Li verlieren auch seine Inner Demons ihre Fähigkeiten und sacken bewusstlos zusammen. Li kommt zwar wieder zu sich und kann sich auf die Beine rappeln, aber Spider-Man nimmt ihm das Gegenmittel ab und behauptet, dass Li den falschen Weg gewählt hat, um Osborn zu bestrafen. Bevor Li etwas entgegnen kann, stürmt Doctor Octopus in das Labor. Enttäuscht über Lis Versagen schleudert er ihn mit einem seiner Metallarme beiseite, bevor er Spider-Man attackiert. Nachdem Spider-Man Octavius besiegt hat, wird Li vermutlich mit allen anderen Schurken in Haft genommen. Galerie Mister Negative.png|Mister Negative Martin Li.png|Martin Li LiPeterParty.png|Li und Peter planen die Party LiPeterReden.png|Peter bedankt sich bei Li LiBesorgt.png|Li ist besorgt über Peters Nachforschungen LiHautAb.png|Li flieht von F.E.A.S.T. LiNegativ.png|Lis Negativ-Form LiAbsorbiertKraft.png|Li absorbiert die Kraft seiner Handlanger LiTrifftMJ.png|Li trifft MJ LiGeiselnahme.png|Li beginnt die Geiselnahme LiZugkampf.png|Li stellt sich Spider-Man LiMitHandlangern.png|Li mit Handlangern LiPrügelt.png|Li prügelt auf Spider-Man ein LiGeschockt.png|Li ist besiegt LiGegenmittel.png|Li erhält das Gegenmittel LiDämon.png|Li setzt den Dämon frei LiMitDämon.png|Li und der Dämon Trivia * Er hat einen Abschluss in Kunstgeschichte. Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Spider-Man-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner